


Fuckin uhhh cuddles and shit cause I’m tired yo

by TwinkCowboy



Category: my dads - Fandom, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, I love yall, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, bitch, i hurried it up at the end cause it’s 3 am and I’m tired and thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkCowboy/pseuds/TwinkCowboy
Summary: I was talking to some people in a group chat and I said “Au where they just give each other kisses and smooches and they just hug and cuddle and play some relaxing games and just watch some videos and just cuddle together and sleep on the couch” which prompted this. I’m sorry.





	Fuckin uhhh cuddles and shit cause I’m tired yo

Tonight was one of those nights where Ryan felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it was cause he was craving a cigarette, maybe that would calm him down. But he knew he shouldn’t go to the store and grab some because he already made a deal on the podcast he wouldn’t. You cant just back out of a deal like that. He was just kinda twitchy, and he wasn’t sure how long he was gonna stay like that. 

Luckily Matt came just in time. Matt was probably either at the office or at the store buying some water or Gatorade whatever they could get with their YouTube ad revenue. When Matt came in he out down his bags and said his lovely “hey Ryan I’m home!” Inside of their shared apartment. They moved back with each other when they started dating realizing they could save more money like this and if they break up well they’ll still be friends. It was a promise they made.

“Ryan?” Matt said again walking toward their room and seeing Ryan just sitting in the bed, it looked like he just saw a ghost. “Hey Ryan, buddy are you okay?” Matt asks putting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder which jolted Ryan back to the reality he was away from.  
“Sorry Matt, I just didn’t see you there.” Ryan says, he was embarrassed that he was just kinda freaking out about not having a cigarette.   
“It’s okay Ryan.” Matt says with that smile of his that lit up any room he was in. “But what was going on anyways when I was gone?” Matt asks sitting next to Ryan on the bed.

“Well.. it was nothing.” Ryan didn’t want to admit that he just wanted to crawl back to the one thing killing him. That would be unepic.  
“Are you sure Ryan?” Matt’s smile was gone and a confused look was out on his face. That’s how Ryan spilled the beans.  
“Okay, I was just... I just freaking out a little and I wanted a cigarette.” Ryan explains quickly feeling a bit ashamed.  
“Well Ryan is you were freaking out you could’ve called me!” Matt says a mix or seriousness and joke in his voice. They both smile to play it off as some type of weird joke thing.

“Hey Matt. Do you wanna just lay on the couch for a bit?” Ryan finally asks after their little “joke” left the room a bit quiet.   
“Do you think I’m gonna decline an offer like that?” Now that’s how we got to Ryan and Matt snuggling on their old famous couch which was shown in multiple mail videos with a giant blanket around them.

They didn’t do much after that, they just cuddled on the couch. But one of them did suggest playing a game for fun and that’s how they ended up playing pikuniku again. Sure they finished it before but some games are still good to replay. That’s how they spent that night, cuddling and playing some games. Also they would attack each other with kisses because they loved each other and shit and uhhh I’m tired here’s the end of the story.   
👁👄👁


End file.
